Lab Partners
by Boingogirl
Summary: Girl!Reid is wondering what all the fuss is about sex. Morgan is more then happy to teach her. Fill for kink meme on lj. GENDER SWITCH Oneshot


_Prompt: Morgan/fem!Reid, multiple orgasms._  
_Bonus points for Virgin!Reid. I'd like it if you could include a Reid who's kind of like "Meh, masturbation is healthy and feels nice enough, but I don't get why sex turns people into irrational beings." but fem!Reid is so rare that I'm happy with anything._

**Title: Lab Partners**  
**Author: Gothabilly13**  
**Pairing: Morgan/Girl Reid**  
**Rating: NC17**  
**Warning: Though the paring is originally slash the gender switch makes this het. **  
**Fandom: Criminal Minds**  
**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Feedback is wanted like a candy bar in a chocolate attack.**

"It's not that I don't understand the allure." Sasha Reid said leaning back in her chair and sipping from her water glass. "I just don't understand what the big deal is." Her honey brown eyes narrowed as Derek chuckled in a smug way.

"Well, Pretty Girl, that's cuz you don't have good data." he said winking and wiggling his eyebrows. Sasha blushed furiously and set her glass down. Emily shot Morgan a withering look and shook her head.

"Don't be cruel, Morgan." she defended the younger girl. Reid shook her head as well.

"No, it's ok, Em, he's right. I do lack some of the most pertinent data. However, with the information and experience I do have, I still don't get what the big deal is." she shrugged and Emily nodded her head in understanding.

"Most of the time I'd agree with you, Reid. But every now and then you stumble across a man who knows what he's doing." she winked as Rossi walked up to the table. "Speak of the Devil." she said and got up to kiss him. David's brows went up.

"Do I want to know?" he asked and Emily shook her head.

"Just know it was flattering." she said and bid the other two a good night. Watching them walk away, Reid sighed and laughed a little.

"Guess that means I don't have a roommate for the night." she smiled crookedly and turned to Morgan. The look in the man's eyes made the young woman shift in her seat.

"You were sharing with Em?" he asked his voice husky and his dark eyes glittering with something Sasha couldn't define. She nodded.

"Yeah, but Dave always gets a room for himself, even if the Bureau doesn't pay for it." she answered as Morgan licked his lips and downed the last of his drink. "What are you thinking, I know that look and it means trouble." she added as Derek set the glass down and smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to do some research, on that subject we were just discussing, I'd be happy to be your lab partner." he offered with a warm expression and an open palm. Sasha sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe he was asking, he was asking what she thought he was asking, right?

She'd had the worst crush on Derek Morgan for years now. She knew there was a snowball's chance in hell of ever getting his attention in that manner. But the feelings had remained and grown until she couldn't think of him without a lowdown warm tickle making her blush.

She couldn't believe he was actually saying this to her. She was the farthest thing from Derek's type. She didn't have a hourglass figure, her legs, though long, were not the kind of legs men referred to as gams or stems. They were more like a young pony's legs and she tended to trip over things.

Her breasts were small and not remotely 'juicy' as she had heard him remark about other women in the past. She owned one skirt and it didn't come above her knees.

She eyed the offered hand and decided he was making fun of her. Her brow furrowed and her lips turned down. Morgan smiled softly and shook his head.

"I'm not joking, Sash. I mean it." he said reading her expression perfectly. Sasha had no idea how wrong she was in thinking she didn't attract his attention.

She had him the moment he laid eyes on her. He was smitten. From the wide sensual mouth to the long slender frame and the wicked little body he just knew she was hiding under those school marm clothes.

On the few occasions he got to hold her, due to something physical in their job, he had tried to memorize what he felt. The tiny waist, the pert little butt. He was a sucker for those big eyes of hers as well. She had no idea what it did to him when she looked at him in confusion, or frustration with her eyes wide and glassy.

Sasha was the most logical person he had ever met and he knew romancing her wouldn't get him anywhere. That is why he bit the bullet and just put it out there, as an experiment, a data gathering event that would appeal to the young genius' thirst for knowledge. He hoped he hadn't misjudged and offended her.

Sasha looked him over and took a deep breath. Slowly she reached across the table and laid her palm in his.

"As long as you don't make fun of me like my past lab partners have." she joked and blushed deeper realizing how that sounded, "Not 'that' kind of lab partner...I mean..." Derek chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"I know what you meant, Sash." he said and carefully led her toward the elevators. He couldn't help the slight tremor in his hand as he laid it on the small of her back.

Sasha dropped her eyes to the floor and hid behind the curtain of her long hair. Inside she was freaking out, she was elated and terrified.

When the elevator doors closed and Sasha still hadn't looked up, Morgan began to worry. Had he pushed her too far too fast? Was she trying to think of a way to put him off? Taking a slow breath in he reached out and tipped her chin up.

"If you don't want to do this, Sash, I'll understand. Please don't be afraid to say no." he said glad that his voice didn't shake. He really REALLY didn't want her to call it off. Reid's eyes grew impossibly wider and she shook her head.

"No, Derek, I want to...it's just.." she chewed her bottom lip. He envied that little act, wanting to be the one doing the chewing.

"What is making you hesitate?" he asked as the lift dinged and the doors opened. They walked down the hall and stopped at Sasha's door. Reid looked up at Derek and swallowed hard.

"Stage fright?" she offered and fumbled for her keycard. Morgan stilled her hands and made her look up at him again.

One hand cupped her cheek tenderly as he leaned in and kissed her slowly. A sweet and soft kiss that made them both tremble. Breaking the little kiss, Derek pressed his forehead to hers and breathed her in.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Pretty Girl." he whispered and took the keycard from her numb fingers. He got them into the room quickly. Reid stumbled a little as she moved across the room.

She stared at the bed, her heart hammering her ribs. Shaking off the fear, her spine straightened and Morgan, watching her, smiled.

'That's my girl.' he thought to himself. Her courage always amazed him and gave him such pride. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist.

Reid sighed softly as Derek nuzzled the back of her neck and the shiver that ran down her body was thrilling. He was being so gentle and slow, letting her get used to him touching her like this. His fingers moving to unbutton her wrinkled blouse with patient fingers.

"If I do anything you don't like or makes you uncomfortable you just tell me, Baby Girl." he murmured in her ear. The warm puff of breath made her knees weak and she turned her head to press a tentative kiss to his lips.

"I trust you, Derek. " she said and he turned her to face him to part the fabric of her shirt. The garment fell to the floor and his hands slipped over her white shoulders, fingertips grazing the straps of her functional bra. He looked into her nervous eyes and had to apply mental breaks.

"Sasha, tell me how much experience you've had in this." he said and drew her against him. One hand slipping down her back to settle at the slope and the other combing through her tangled tresses. Reid blushed some more and relished the heat of his body against her bare belly.

"I-I've been on a few dates, make out sessions, petting...I-I'm a virgin." Her eyes darted away making Derek grasp her chin and bring her eyes back to him.

"Have you touched yourself? Had an orgasm?" he asked and she turned an even prettier shade of pink.

"Yes, Derek, I'm not frigid, just a virgin." she said and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I will understand if you don't want to now." she said in a small voice. Derek felt like he'd been kicked in the balls.

"Why on Earth would you say that?" he asked pulling her back so he could see her face. She was chewing her lip again.

"Well, I know you really enjoy sex...and it can't be very interesting to fuck a newbie." she said and looked like she was about to bolt. Morgan made a low growling sound when the work Fuck crossed those plush lips.

"Sasha, look at me." he said and his dark eyes peered into hers. "That you are letting me be the first to share this with you is a profound honor and the thought of being the first with you...is so erotic I can't give it words." he said and grasped one of her long fingered hands and pressed a kiss to the palm.

"This is how interested I am." he said bringing her hand down to press against the large bulge he was sporting.

She gasped as she felt the hard length through his jeans. It felt enormous to her and her mouth went dry. She looked at his face as she moved her hand, getting a sense of the shape under the denim. The way his eyes closed, his lips went slack and a soft groan slipped free from them made her belly flutter.

"Baby Girl, you are gonna make me cum too fast if you keep that up." he said in a husky tone. The effect her touch had on him made her giggle nervously. Derek opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Sasha, encouraged by his reaction, leaned in and initiated another kiss. This time was more intense and forceful. The taste of her mouth made his head swim. She tasted of coffee and cinnamon.

Breaking the kiss so they could breathe, Derek pulled back a little and ran his hands down her arms. She quivered a little when his eyes tracked down her torso.

"I want to see you." he whispered as his hands pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders. The fluttering sensation returned making Reid pant a little. He deftly undid the hooks, letting the undergarment slip off and bared her high, rounded little breasts.

As the bra hit the floor, Derek's eyes grazed over the alabaster mounds, taking in the milky skin and tiny pink peaks that tightened at his inspection.

One large dark hand came up to cup the curve, thumb brushing over the nub. Reid gasped and her head fell back. The breathy sound making Derek's cock jump in his pants.

"You are so beautiful, Sasha." he said as his fingertips trailed down her abdomen. She was thin, but not unpleasantly so. Her waist was narrow and sloped in to the small swell of her hips. He wanted to see all of her.

His fingers traced the edge of her trousers as he silently asked permission to remove them. Reid took a little breath and gave a tiny nod. Encouraged, Derek swiftly undid the button and fly to push them off her hips. As the fabric pooled at her feet he got an electric jolt at the sight of her white cotton panties.

Taking her mouth in another deep kiss, he hooked his fingers in the cotton pulling them down her thighs. She wiggled out of the underwear and felt a little short of breath as he looked at her. She knew he'd ask, her mind as always, working at lightening speed.

"I dislike body hair," she explained quickly as he took note of her lack of any. "It irritates me with clothing." she said hiding behind her long bangs, her hands timidly shielding her bare sex.

Derek had to still himself and take several long deep breaths. She was more beautiful and erotic then he had imagined. Her supple body glowing in the dim light. The fact that the only hair she had was on her head caused his cock to cramp in an almost painful way.

"Is it too weird?" Reid asked her voice shaking a little at Derek's silence, she tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. She kept sneaking glances up as Derek composed himself. The man shook his head and pulled her hands away. His dark eyes looking intently. He pulled her against his chest. His hands slid down her back and cupped her rounded bottom.

"It's anything but weird." he growled as he mouthed her neck. Reid's head fell back as the sensations rippled through her. She gave a small moan when he nipped at her earlobe.

Derek couldn't believe how turned on he was. Reid was so much more then he had pictured and he had pictured some really dirty things involving her. He couldn't wait to taste her.

He moved back a little and smiled as she blinked her eyes open, looking a little dazed. He drew his shirt over his head and was rewarded with a small whimper when she saw his bare chest. Tossing the shirt aside, he moved to quickly remove his jeans.

"Lay down on the bed, Baby." he said in a low sultry voice. Sasha shivered and climbed up. Moving to sit in the middle of the bed, she watched him strip the last of his clothing off.

When his erect cock bobbed free from his boxers she gasped sharply. Morgan froze and looked at her with a startled expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked fearing she was getting cold feet. Sasha shook her head and looked shy.

"I-It's s-so big." she whispered and looked at the bed below her. Derek's chest swelled at the comment and he smiled wide.

"You sure know how to flatter a man, Pretty Girl." he chuckled and moved to climbed up with her. Reid looked a little frightened as he moved to push her back on the mattress.

"H-How w-will it...f-fit?" she stammered and placed her hands against his chest, keeping a little space between them. Morgan smiled even wider and shook his head.

"Oh, it'll fit just fine." he assured and kissed her deeply. Their bodies pressed together with a delicious friction that made them both moan. Morgan pressed one thigh between her legs and felt the heat of her sex on his skin. His mind spiraled as he controlled the deep urge to just take her.

He silenced any further talking by moving his mouth over her skin. Tasting and mapping the long slender throat and delicate collarbones.

Sasha sighed and tried to remain still but the things Derek was doing to her made that difficult. When his mouth closed over her nipple she cried out sharply, arching her back and trying to get more of the sensation.

He laved the nub with relish as she wiggled in the most wonderful manner below him. As he shifted to take the other breast in his lips one hand trailed down her side and traced patterns over her sharp hipbone.

He shifted to the side and slipped his fingers along the crease between her hip and thigh. Sasha shuddered and moaned in such a way that Morgan thought he might cum just from that sound.

Lifting his head he looked at her lovely face and watched her reaction as his wandering fingers traced along the lips of her sex. Sasha shivered with the thrill and nervousness that ran through her.

"Shhh, it's ok, Baby. Look at me." he spoke softly. The honey brown eyes opened and looked at him with such trust Morgan felt his throat thicken.

"I'm going to touch you now." he said and slid his fingers into her heat. Fingering the silken folds of her sex, he reveled in her reaction. Her back arched again and she gripped the sheets in a vice grip.

When his finger found her clit, the uncontrollable buck of her tiny hips made him groan with lust.

"Oh, Oh God!" she gasped and blinked her eyes to try and focus on his face. The feeling was sublime and she couldn't believe how much better him touching her felt then her own fingers.

"Just let the feeling wash over you, Baby." he said and began to rub the flushed nub. The sensations rippled through her making her writhe and moan on the bed.

With a dexterity born of practice, he quickly brought her to a sweet and tender orgasm. Watching her come apart under his touch was heady and Morgan's cock wept in sympathy.

Gasping, she looked at him with bright eyes and kiss swollen lips. Morgan smiled and kissed her deeply. She was beautiful when she came, just as he knew she would be. Morgan was far from done, however.

He began kissing a path down her body as she lay limp in her post orgasmic bliss. When his tongue dipped into her bellybutton she giggled and squirmed. Smiling against her tummy he smoothed a palm along one inner thigh spreading her legs open.

Reid sucked in a breath feeling suddenly exposed. She knew it was silly, they had been naked for a while now. But somehow him being that close to her sex and her legs open so wantonly made her flush with embarrassment.

"Just breathe, Baby." he said and then lowered his head to lick at her folds. The cry that came from her mouth was high and loud. Sasha grasped the back of his head with one hand and her lungs seized.

Morgan licked and sucked on her clit, making her shiver and moan. The pink nub was still over-sensitized from the first orgasm. He wasn't giving an inch, he worked her with skill and delighted in the way she tasted.

When he grazed her nub with his teeth, the young woman fell apart again. Crying out and bucking her hips, she came with a trembling of her thighs and a heaving of her chest. Derek licked his lips as he raised his head and smiled up at her.

"God you taste so sweet, Baby Girl." he purred and stroked her flat belly with his fingers. Sasha's skin was hyper aware and she moaned at the touch.

Derek moved up her body and kissed her softly, sharing the flavor he was so enamored with. She groaned into the kiss, more aroused then she could ever recall being. There was a strange ache in her core, something she had never felt before.

"D-Derek...uhhh..please." she panted not really sure what she was asking for. She lifted her long leg and hooked it around his hip, making his hard length grind against her overheated wetness.

Morgan made a low and dirty sound. His throbbing member slipping between her folds. She wasn't making it easy for him to be careful with her.

"Baby, I need you to look at me." he said gathering the last of his self-control. Reid blinked and licked her lips trying to concentrate on his eyes.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can be, but this is going to hurt at first." he said honestly and stroked his fingers down her cheek. Sasha nodded her head and twined her fingers around his neck.

"I-I know, Derek." she said in a shaking voice. "I've not changed my mind." she assured and brought her other leg up to wrap them both around his waist. "I want this." she added and lifted her hips to push against his length. Morgan's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned deeply.

Shifting back a little, he leaned on one elbow and reached down between them. Grasping his cock he lined it up with the wet heated core of her sex. Shifting back to lean his arms on either side of her head he twined their fingers together and slowly pushed forward.

The pressure of her unbreeched sheath was blinding and he held his breath as the barrier was broken and she cried out sharply. He stilled fearing he was hurting her too much. Sasha tossed her head on the pillow and grasped at his shoulders.

"Don't stop." she panted brokenly. Derek let out the breath he was holding and pushed all the way in.

Reid's eyes scrunched tight as the thickness filled her. It felt like he was splitting her in two. Sharp and burning pain made her eyes water. Gasping a little she couldn't help the tears that slipped out. Derek stilled and freed one hand to cup her cheek.

"Baby Girl." he whispered and she opened her eyes, looking at him with wide glassy orbs of golden brown.

"I'm ok." she said in a small voice. "Like I said, it's big." she added and breathed deeply. Derek was pushing his control to the limits and held himself still. He wanted her to get used to the feeling of being filled, of being entered, before he began moving.

Her muscles were clenched so tight around his cock he didn't know if he could move without cumming instantly. She was so hot and so slick and so tight, his lungs gasped for air.

When he felt her slender hand stroke down his neck and graze one tiny nipple, he knew she was ready. Slowly, he pulled back until he was almost all the way out. She gasped and bit her lip hard. The down thrust brought another sweet cry and a deep groan. He kept it slow and even, making sure she wasn't in pain or suffering.

The clench of her sex was pulling at his cock making his mind go blank with lust. Soon the pace increased and he began to thrust harder. With every inward plunge, Sasha made the most amazing sound that he discovered he craved to hear again and again and again.

Reid was lost, the sensations and friction were mind blowing. The pain was receding slowly. Feeling his hips pick up pace, she lifted her own to meet the thrust. The change in angle changed the feeling and Sasha cried out clinging to him with a sudden desperation.

Morgan reached between their bodies to rub her clit with his thumb. Reid when wild under him. The little hips catching each plunge with a moan and a flex of the inner muscles.

"Oh God, Sasha you are so tight, Baby. God Damn, so sweet." he mumbled with the amping pleasure. She trembled and bucked trying to reach that looming climax that taunted her.

Derek took her mouth, muffling the cries she was letting out as his rubbing thumb and thrusting cock brought her to yet another orgasm. His hips jerked harder when she clamped down on him with her climax. He lost his control at last, plunging with abandon and need.

Sasha cried out as he didn't let up. Right on the heels of her orgasm she felt the building of another and her long back bowed up off the bed . She thought she was going to explode. Her body trembled in his arms and she fell yet again, calling his name and almost sobbing with the sensation.

Derek was a man lost to lust. His hips bucked with force and feral need. Making her cum once more before his own back arched and he growled loud and deep spilling his heat into her virgin sheath, marking her, claiming her as his.

She could feel his cock throb and pulse within her, the heat rushing out and joining them in that blinding moment.

Gasping as he leaned his head against her damp shoulder. He shivered in aftershocks, his length still in her. Blindly he sought her mouth kissing her hard and possessively.

"God Damn, Baby Girl." he gasped out. "If that was your first time I cannot imagine how good you'll be with some practice." he smiled at her and caressed her face.

Sasha smiled shyly and looped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I 'am' a genius and it helps to have a really good lab partner." she said before kissing him tenderly. "Think you'd like to be my study partner too?" she asked laying back on the pillow as he slipped from her and moved to draw her into his arms.

"Damn right I am." he said kissing her temple and holding her covetously. "I don't think I could bare having to share." he said softly making her heart thump hard.

"I'm glad you were the first, Derek." she whispered against his chest.

"Me too, Pretty Girl, Me too."


End file.
